The present invention relates to projection systems where multiple projectors are utilized to create respective complementary portions of a projected image, which may be a video or still image. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods of calibrating and operating such systems. According to one embodiment of the present invention, a method of calibrating a multi-projector image display system is provided. According to the method, non-parametric calibration data for the display system is recovered and used to generate a non-parametric mapping of positions in each projector to their position within a common global reference frame of the display system. Local parametric models that relate to the display surface are generated using a canonical description that either represents the image projection screen or the expected position of neighboring points when projected onto the screen. In addition, these local parametric models may represent the expected position of points in one device, e.g., a projector, when they are known in a second device, e.g., a camera. These local parametric models are compared with data points defined by the non-parametric calibration data to identify one or more local errors in the non-parametric calibration data. The local errors in the non-parametric calibration data are converted to data points by referring, at least in part, to the local parametric models. Although the conversion may be solely a function of the parametric model, it is contemplated that the conversion may be a function of both the parametric model and the non-parametric mapping, e.g., by referring to the predicted data points given by the parametric models and measurements taken from the non-parametric mapping. The projectors are operated to project an image on the image projection screen by utilizing a hybrid calibration model comprising data points taken from the non-parametric model and data points taken from one or more local parametric models.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method of operating a multi-projector display system is provided. According to the method, the display system is operated according to an image rendering algorithm that incorporates a hybrid parametric/non-parametric calibration model.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method of calibrating an image display system is provided. The system comprises a plurality of projectors oriented in the direction of an image projection screen and at least one calibration camera. According to the method, the calibration camera captures k distinct images of the image projection screen. All projectors contributing to each captured image render a set of fiducials captured by the calibration camera. A set of three-dimensional points corresponding to camera image points are computed as respective intersections of back-projected rays defined by the points and a canonical surface approximating the projection screen. The points are matched with projected fiducials to generate a set of corresponding match points. The set of three-dimensional points observed in different camera views are represented as a set of 3D surface points with a known neighborhood function. The 3D points are modeled as a constraint system such that the error distance between two points seen in two different camera views are computed as the geodesic distance between the first point, as seen in the second view, and the second point, as seen in that same view. Points that correspond to the same projector location but have different locations on the 3D surface are adjusted according to an error metric that minimizes the total error represented in the constraint system.